


Angels and apple turnovers.

by coffee_clusters (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dave is hella gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, theyre dorks basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coffee_clusters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you work for your sister in her small bakery. You love it, everything smells like baking and it feels comfortable.<br/>You also enjoy talking to the customers you serve, they nearly always have interesting story's they're willing to share. But none of them compare to your newest customer, with his shades and blonde hair.</p><p>His name is Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John you have a job and it's not to stare at your hot customer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is my first proper fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Normally I would put something funnier here but it's 2am and I'm ill and tired so sorry!

Sunlight shines in through the windows, bathing the walls in light and adding to the stifling heat floating through from the kitchen. Your shirt is sticking to your back and your glasses keep sliding down your nose, slick from the heat. Your hair is sticking to your forehead and whenever you brush it away it just falls back into place.

Your name is John Egbert and you’re not in the best of moods. You’re tired and overheated, slumping over the counter in a sign of defeat.

You’re at your bakery. Well, it wasn't your bakery, it was your sisters, but you put allot of work into it as well, and you’re not going to let her steal it. You work for her here, you get paid weekly and overall you’re usually happy to help her.

But today it was just too hot.

You grumble, staring at the clock and pulling at the collar of your shirt. You haven’t had any customers and you’re tempted to quit for the day and go buy an ice cream. Maybe you could call Rose or Jade, you’re sure you could convince them to go to the beach with you. It’s been a while since you last saw them, your job takes up most of your time.

You guess that’s why you also feel incredibly lonely.

You usually aren't, your customers are usually very friendly and you enjoy talking to people, so it isn't too bad. Anyway, you’re one of the only people who’ll do this for Jane, and you don’t want to disappoint her. She’s always wanted her own bakery, and she can’t cook and serve the customers by herself. Roxy could take over for you, she helps Jane with the cooking often enough, but knowing her she’d just flirt with everyone and slip customers an extra slice of cake if she thinks they’re cute enough.

You sigh again, leaning further into the counter and shutting your eyes. Maybe you’ll feel better if you sleep, Jane has caught you often enough and you feel terrible when she does, but you really don’t expect anyone else to come in today.

The counter feels cool against your forehead, and you smile, nuzzling into it’s uncomfortable embrace. You can feel yourself relax, the tension bleeding out of your shoulders and you settle down for a quick nap.

That is, until someone coughs.

You shoot up, your face flustered and you laugh awkwardly, rubbing at the back of your neck.

“If you’re done making out with that table I’d like to buy something.”

You almost tell him it’s a counter, not a table, but you don’t. You’re already aware of how idiotic you must seem, and you don’t want to add to that.

“Can I take your order?” You ask instead, and you can see an eyebrow rise above his shades. You can feel your embarrassment rolling off you in waves.

“A coffee and five apple turnovers.”

You nod, peeking your head through the curtain separating you from the kitchen.

“Jane!” You call out, and she turns to face you, pulling away from her conversation with Roxy. “Five apple turnovers!"

She’s blushing and Roxy’s giggling, but she nods to let you know she heard, so you decide not to ask.

“It’s going to take a while, probably half an hour, so I’d sit down.” You tell your customer as you move over to the coffee machine, switching it on. It hisses as it pours boiling water into the plastic cup, and you remind yourself to invest in a new one. Once it’s full, you hand it to him, watching as he leans forward to take it from you.

He’s shorter than you, only by a bit, but he looks your age. He has pale skin, almost sickly looking, and light blonde hair that hangs over his shades. Pale freckles litter his cheeks and nose, and you’re pretty sure you see the faint trace of a blush on his face.

He looks like an angel.

“John, they’ll be done soon!”

Jane’s poking her head through the doorway, and you nod at her, willing away the blush slowly spreading across your face.

You can feel her smirk even when you turn away.

After that you both stand in an uncomfortable silence, with him staring at the clock and you staring at your feet, chewing your lip slightly.

It’s ten minutes later when Roxy bursts in, jumping to stand in front of you.

“Janey said I could bring this through!” She exclaims, giggling slightly. You’re pretty sure she’s at least slightly drunk. You check it’s the right order, and then pass it back to her. She spins, handing the paper bag to the stranger.

“Oh, hey Dave!” She giggles again, and now it’s your turn to raise an eyebrow. Dave? Does she know him?

“Hey Rox,” He says, watching as she delves into his bag and pinches one of the pastries. “didn't know you worked here.”

“Actually she doesn't.” You butt in, she giggles again and yeah you’re sure she’s drunk.

“Yup! I’m here out of the kindness of my heart!”

“More like the longing of your heart.” He replies, and you think you see Roxy blush but you’re pretty sure it’s just the alcohol.

He turns and leaves, calmly walking out the door. You watch him through the large windows, and he turns at the last minute, smirks, then disappears around the corner. Roxy continues to wave in his direction after he leaves.

“Roxy.”You ask, and she turns to face you, accidentally spraying crumbs in your face as she does so. You wipe them off. “How do you know him?”

She grins shoving the rest of the turnover into her mouth before speaking.

“He’s my brother!”

You have a feeling this summer is going to get interesting.


	2. Two homosexuals and a pretty boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave you have no reason to call Roxy out like c'mon dude. C'mon, look at your life choices.  
> Hey at least he got some sweet ass pastries.

Cars pass you by, the bright sun glinting off their shining sides and into your face. Even through your shades you have to squint, and you sigh to yourself when you’re sure no ones around. Sensitive eyes really suck, especially when it’s a day like this.

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re pissed off.

You’re tired and angry and you’re dragging your feet along the side walk, slowly crawling forwards with your hands in your pockets. You still can’t believe you got up this early just for a fucking coffee. Twelve is early for you goddammit.

You wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for your brother. He was watching anime all night, having a marathon with Roxy, and he didn't even have the courtesy to use headphones. It’s really hard to sleep with Japanese being yelled into your ear.

You also blame your sisters and their mother. You’d woken up the next morning after one measly hour of sleep, and you’d headed down to the kitchen. All you’d wanted was a cup of coffee, one cup of coffee, you weren't asking for much. But no, you were all out. And that’s how you ended up here, grumbling to yourself and sweating to death in an empty alleyway.

You turn a corner, relief rushing through you as you spot your destination. The destination in question is a small bakery, with quaint tables and a small amount of staff. You've heard it’s quiet.

Perfect.

You open the door, the bell above it letting out a charming chime. The entire building smells like pastries, and everything looks incredibly well kept. You’re more interested in the boy lying at the counter though.

You cough, and he springs upwards, his face the perfect example of embarrassment and shock, and he awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck.

He’s kind of adorable.

“If you’re done making out with that table I’d like to order something.”

He flushes again, giving you a look that you can’t quite understand, but then he’s smiling and you think your heart just melted.

“Can I take your order?” He asks, and you almost laugh, but instead settle for sending him a judgmental look.

“A coffee and five apple turnovers.”

You don’t bother looking at the menu, you read online that the turnovers are heaven and you’re never one to put down apples.

He nods, turning away from you and you take the opportunity to stare at his collar bones through his shirt.

He shouts something, but you aren't paying attention, and you continue to watch him as he walks over to what you assume is a coffee machine, and switches it on.

He’s taller than you, only by a bit, and this makes you both annoyed and attracted to him. He has dark, messy and matted hair, and it sticks to his forehead. His skin is a light brown, and a pair of dark blue glasses frame his face. You also notice he has a slight over bite, and slight dimples in his cheeks. But all of that is nothing compared to his eyes.

He has longish lashes, and they curl up slightly, fluttering against his glasses when he blinks. His pupils are slightly inflamed, and you really hope it’s because he finds you attractive. But his irises, his irises interest you the most. They’re sky blue, dotted with flecks of a darker shade, and you’re finding it hard not to drown in them.

He turns to face you, and you quickly look away, even though you’re sure he can’t see your eyes through your shades. He hands you your coffee, and you lean forward to take it from him. You totally don’t notice the way he stares at you, and how he blushes when you pull away. These are certainly things you don’t notice and they’re definitely not facts that cause your heart to panic inside your rib cage.

You’re too tired for this shit.

You watch as someone you guess is his sister talks to him, and you don’t notice the sly look she gives to both of you before she retreats back to the kitchen.

You turn away again, spinning to stare at the clock as you will your heart to calm down. He’s just a pretty boy heart, be still.

It’s about 10 minutes later that you hear a commotion from behind you, and you watch as some random girl pushes her way through the curtains, your prize in her hands. You stare at her for a few seconds, before recognizing who she is and smirking.

Oh you’re going to tease her about this.

You watch silently as she talks to John, and then she swings round to face you.

“Oh, hey Dave!” She grins, and your smirk grows wider.

“Hey Rox,” You reply, watching as she steals one of your pastries, the bitch. “didn't know you worked here.”

“Actually she doesn't.” Pretty boy interrupts, and you snatch your treats from Roxy.

“Yup! I’m here out of the kindness of my heart!”

“More like the longing of your heart.” You reply, and you watch as her face slowly turns pink enough to match her nails. The day you stop teasing her about her crush on Jane is the day you’ll stop collecting dead shit and drinking apple juice.

Never.

You turn to leave, the rest of your prize clutched in your hands as you push the door open with your shoulder.

You smirk at Roxy as you leave, she’s enthusiastically chatting to a confused John, but you can tell she’s still flushed.

Johns eyes meet yours as you’re about to turn the corner, and you smirk at him, before finally walking away.

You take a sip of coffee to toast your victory. It tastes like cream and smells slightly like plastic.

It also burns your tongue.

You have a feeling this summer’s going to be great, at least after your mouth stops stinging that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I did plan to get this out last Wednesday/Thursday, but my laptop broke so I had to wait to get my other one back from my parents.  
> It's a long story.  
> Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any problems, questions or comments in general, let me know!  
> My tumblr is over here: http://coffeeclusters.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ok, thank you and goodbye! :B

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some trouble with the notes, so sorry if this looks dodgy!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions, complaints or comments in general, let me know!  
> My tumblr is over here http://coffeeclusters.tumblr.com/  
> Ok thankyou! :B


End file.
